Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser device that combines the laser light emitted from a plurality of laser light elements.
Description of the Related Art
A laser light is being applied to a fine machining such as a welding, a cutting and a marking and so forth. It is desired that a high power output and a low electric power consumption for a laser light source to be applied to such laser machining. A gas laser, a solid laser and a semiconductor laser and so forth has been used as the laser light source, and there among, the semiconductor laser attracts attention from a high efficiency and easy maintenance standpoints. A laser device that combines the laser lights from a plurality of semiconductor lasers is proposed to provide a high-power output (e.g., Patent Document 1.)